


Mark Hugs You.jpeg

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, I just needed a hug, Mark hugs you, Other, hugfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: It's literally just what the title said, short and effortless but makes me feel like I did a thing lmao, enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mark Hugs You.jpeg

**Author's Note:**

> I am so touch starved. I haven't had a hug since March and I know some of y'all can relate.

Mark placed his hand on your shoulder, then his other. Suddenly, you were pulled in. Like a toy ship heading to the whirlpool-like drain when you pull the plug. You know it won't go down, but it surprises you nonetheless.

He engulfs you with his warmth, making you smile as you felt his strong embrace. He looked down at you before starting to hum light and jovial. You can feel the vibrations coming from his throat as he holds you close. Your chests pressed together, you lift up your arms to hug him back.

The warmth of his body combined with yours creates a comforting air as your head falls against him and your eyes slip shut. "What a good time to be alive," you think to yourself, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, hope this made you happy!


End file.
